Merry Christmas, Dearest
by Callie
Summary: Bri gets a visit from an old friend...
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Bri, Ciaran and the Eveane history, oh, and Hunter. In other words, Draco and his family aren't mind, and neither is the whole world HP. Oh, and Roberto is Gracie's char.

**Note**: Please be kind…I suck at Canon's.

A soft sigh is emitted from the girl at the window; she moves her arm rubbing the condensation away with a sleeve which dampens. Outside there was a thick blanket of snow, which was getting deeper by the second. Gentle crackling could be heard as the sky grew bluer, the darkness thicker and more complete.

"Merry Christmas, Brianna." she spat, turning round, away from the window, the distant lights of the Vickers' household, and beyond – of the village. She looked at the fire, burning in the grate before she crouched down near it, feeding it more timber to destroy and crumble to ashes.

Brianna, Bri, watched the fire for a few moments before straightening up and wandering through to the dining room. The table was laid for relatives that never came, guests that never arrived. Dust had settled on the ornate china over time, the silver cutlery tarnishing, fading into dullness.

She passed through the room quickly, bare feet noiseless on the polished wouldn't floors of the hall way. She paused at the foot of the stair case, hearing sobbing from above. She shuddered, hearing the wails of despair: the only noise that broke the deafening silence.

She moved past the staircase, pressing her bare feet into boots and removing a coat from the hook, when she froze. Black eyes flickered towards the door as a shrill ring reverberated through the air to her eyes. Even the crying faltered.

Taking slow steps, she crossed the wood flooring to the large doors, swiftly unlocking one and tugging the heavy door back, staring at the man before her. The crying continued upstairs.

She meant his eyes, they were steely and cold. Slate coloured, she could feel him watching her, feeling like he was getting right under her skin and she shivered – uncomfortable, she stepped back.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked, her voice ringing clear in the silence.

"Merry Christmas. Long time no see, Rose." she recognized that voice, and placed it to its owner. Stepping away, inviting him in as she believed him to be here to speak with her father. Why else would he come at this time?

"What do you want here, Ciaran is out." she said, shutting the door and turning round to face the man, arms folded.

"My, my…You are just like they say…"

Tired with his petty conversation already she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "And what do they say I'm like, Draco?"

"Dearest Rose, I'm surprised you still remember my name." Bri raised an eyebrow, looking at him.

"I'm not as naive as I once was, you forget you don't have that kind of power over me any more, Draco Malfoy." she said, raising her head and swallowing back anger. "Now, you will tell me what you want or you leave."

She glared at him. He was 18, only a few years older, yet their worlds seemed lifetimes apart. She held his gaze for a few moments before pulling out a bag and a letter from under his cloak. Bri gazed at them idly for a moment.

"What is this?" she asked, as he handed the bag to her.

"Merry Christmas, like I said." a smirk crossed his face. "It's for you." she meant his cool eyes once again and rolled her own.

Humouring him, she removed the tag, opening it and seeing a bottle filled with dark scarlet liquid.

"Wine?" she said, looking at the label curiously. Her lips twitched in the faintest smile.

"Your favourite, if I do recall correctly."

"You brought me wine…" she let out a small laugh and moved towards the door. He followed as she took it into the kitchen, placing it on the countertop. She removed two stemmed glasses from a cupboard and filled them with the wine he had brought her. "Merry Christmas, Draco." she said, half sarcastically. She watched him over the top of the glass as she took a deep sip, feeling bitterly sweet nectar run down her throat. "Mhmn." she mumbled without helping it.

"You like it? I knew you would." The rare occurrence of a genuine smile fitted itself to Draco's mouth for a few moments before moving into the smirk again. She sighed and placed the glass down with a gentle clink.

"You didn't come here just to tell me to have a nice Christmas, which obviously isn't happening…What d'you want?" she demanded now, turning to him once again.

Draco sighed and moved his gaze away from her, momentarily. "Father wanted to send a letter. I said I'd deliver it because I didn't want to be stuck at home, alone for yet another night."

Bri nodded, staring out the window. "I see." she was quiet for a few slow and silent moments, interrupted only by their breathing, before looking at him. "The letter? I'll see he gets it."

She took the crisp parchment from him and slipped from the room. Curious still, he followed her down the smart corridor of the Eveane Manor. She stopped abruptly at her fathers study. He watched the curtain of ebony fall down her back with interest, as she quietly entered and left it on the spotless desk.

She emerged quietly, looking up at him, he was startlingly close. She rolled her eyes. "I can see you will not be leaving any time soon…" she sighed. "Don't you have friends…girlfriends to run back to? It's Christmas, and I'm sure they'd be missing you dearly…" she muttered, cynicism in her voice.

_Still the same old Rose…_He thought, allowing himself to watch her carefully, as she wandered back down the corridor. He shrugged. "I thought I'd spend some time here…Paying an old friend a visit." he smiled, walking up behind her and laying his arm round her waist.

She stepped away with a smile. "Not this time Draco." she shook her head. "You're not taking advantage of me, again." she told him, handing his wine once she was back in the kitchen. "Drink your wine and be gone." She turned away from him. He looked at his glass for a moment, before replacing it on the counter.

"I think not…" he murmured, moving close behind her and resting his fingertips on her slight hips, whispering in her ear. "You don't want me to go…I know you don't. You're lonely here; with no-one but a snivelling mother for company…You want me to stay, so stop denying it." he told her, feeling her body tense briefly, and then relax.

"Why me, Draco…?" she wondered, softly. "Why did you pick me…? There are loads of other girls out there. Is it because I'm an Eveane? Is that it?"

Draco hesitated a moment to long and Bri picked it up, closing her eyes. "No…I miss you Rose…I want you back." he whispered still in that same, annoyingly seductive tone. "Admit it, you miss me."

Bri smiled and let out a small laugh, sounding like chimes breaking. "I used to think that…But all you did was use me, Draco. And you may kid me that you've changed…But I know you haven't."

She untangled herself from him, and stepped away, turning round to face him. "You brought your letter now go." she told him, her voice firm, harsh…cold.

Draco folded his arms, silent for a moment staring at her. He stepped close, sharply, and pulled her into his grip, pressing his lips against hers in a forceful but beautifully soft kiss.

Bri pulled away. "LEAVE!" she demanded, finding her wand in her coat pocket and producing it. He grabbed her wand and tossed it away.

"What did I tell you about denying you want me?" he whispered, voice husky with lust. "I told you to stop it. So do."

He kissed her again, moving his arms round her waist and under her coat, encircling her with a firm grip. Unable to help herself, she gave in, her arms going round his neck, pressing her body against him, standing on tiptoes to reach him better…

Suddenly she pulled away again, furious. "NO! STOP IT! No more spells, wine…anything!" she yelled at him, pushing him away from her. "LEAVE NOW, DRACO!" she almost screamed at him then, snatching up her wand and pointing it in his face.

"You'll regret it." he warned. Bri was silent for another moment.

"Leave." she said again. "And you will not come here again, send a servant because god knows you have them."

He moved towards her again. "You loved me, once."

Bri glared more. "No. I never did." her voice was filled with spite.

"I loved you." Bri shook her head.

"You lied to me. You got close to me to find out information from my father. You were under orders from _your_ father." she informed him, stepping away again – uncomfortable with his closeness.

A noise of irritation escaped him. "I still loved you, Rose!" he said, fire flickering in his eyes.

"Don't call me Rose." she told him angrily. "I'm Bri now." For a moment his anger failed him.

"Bri? That's such an ugly…modern name. What was wrong with Rose?" he wondered. "You were my Rose…Don't you remember? I used to bring you bouquets of black roses…"

Bri paused herself. "I remember…" she murmured. She thought back, with a faint smile. Every time he left her, it wouldn't be without a kiss and a rose. Bri almost started to look forward to it. She remembered the vases of them littered around her bedroom…

She blinked away the memories. "Every time you left me. That was when you gave me a rose. I gave something up for you, and suddenly your father called and you had to go. Leaving me alone. Don't you remember?"

"Rose…You know what it's like with a demanding father." he told her, anger seeping back into his voice, then away again as he tried pleading once more. "Please, come back with me…I need you. And you need someone to love you. You need someone to take care of you." Bri flinched and looked away. She felt soft fingertips on her shoulder.

"I can take care of myself now, Draco. I'm a big girl." there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but not as much as she'd hoped for.

"I love you."

"Leave."

"Does it mean anything to you?" his voice was soft and pleading. Beautiful, even. She glared; she wouldn't allow herself to give in this time.

"If you say you love me, leave." Demanding it this time, she raised her eyes to look at his gorgeously steel coloured ones.

It was now his turn to glare at her. He grabbed her hand, pressing something into it which she didn't look at for a moment. "I'm going to get you back."

"I'm getting tired of telling you to _leave_." she told him with vicious eyes.

Within a moment he was gone, leaving only the faint smell of wine and cool air brushing against her body where he stood seconds earlier.

Bri stood still, feeling that if she moved she might break. Did he really still love her…? She shook her head angrily, storming from the room.

Once she was back in her own quarters, she gazed at what he had left in her hand. It was a small black box, about 15cm in length, and 5 in width. It was covered with soft velvet, and had a miniature silver catch.

Frowning, Bri flicked the catch open with a thumbnail, allowing a small gasp to escape her lips. Her head flew towards the door, then she remembered that Draco had gone.

Bri pulled the necklace from the silver-lined box, and held the thin chain between her fingers. It was her necklace. She held the obsidian wand between her fingers; it was cold and completely familiar. She smiled a little, comforted by it, when another thought occurred to her.

She lost the necklace last year, as heartbreaking as it was to her she had recovered. How did Draco end up with it?

She slid from the bed, and stepped over to her desk, tearing a section of parchment from a roll of it. She found a Muggle ink-pen in a pot of quills on the desk, and scribbled a short message.

She left the room, going to one of the upper rooms, finding her owl, Loki. She tied the message to its leg, afterwards carrying her to the window, watching until the black spot disappeared into the night.

Collapsing on her bed, she fell into a dreamless sleep that night, for once there were no shadows chasing her, nothing tormenting her. Bri found herself deep in slumber when something awoke her.

She gasped awake, and crept backwards under the sheets, scared by the men that stood in her room. In the blackness that enveloped her, she could pick out her fathers outline, along with two men she didn't recognize.

Struggling for breath, she spoke. "Father?" she muttered, holding the sheets to her.

"Rose. Get out of bed, dress yourself." He demanded of her. Groaning, Bri rubbed her eyes.

"Father, it's the middle of the night…Can't this wait till morning?"

"Are you disobeying me?" Bri cringed at the tone of voice. She hated that voice, but it seemed to surround all her childhood memories.

"No, Father." she whispered, hanging her head.

"I hope not. Now, do as you are told. We shall be waiting for you downstairs. Come into my study. Knock first." the men exited the room, one taking the strong smell of cigars with him.

"What did I do now?" she whispered to herself, dragging herself out of bed and dressing, remembering to fix the necklace around her neck. She hid the charm under her shirt, unsure whether her father would take kindly to her wearing it.

Downstairs, she paused, hearing the low murmur of voices from the study. She raised a hand, then knocked. "Father?" she called. The voices stopped abruptly, which made her think they had been talking about her.

_That's stupid. _She told herself. _Why would a bunch of Death Eaters be talking about you? You're nothing special. You're nothing but another Eveane who's going to fall prey to the darkness. _She thought bitterly.

"Come in, Rose." came a voice from inside, and she entered, shutting the door behind her.

There were more people in the small room now. Women and men. Bri scanned the room, meeting some of their eyes. Each had the same ravenous look in their eyes. It smelt strongly of tobacco, did the room, along with medicines useful for numbing the senses. She breathed in the smell and immediately felt the effects start to overcome her. She frowned.

"Father?"

"Rose. Sit." he indicated the large leather chair placed in front of the desk. She sat in it, hands folded in her lap. She raised her eyes to meet his.

They looked scarily similar. Each had jet black hair, with matching ebony eyes that glistened with the promise of secrets - long black lashes. Each with high cheekbones, pale skin and a defined chin. Holding an expression of dignity: Like father, like daughter.

"Rose," he started, and Bri knew she daren't interrupt him, or she would be punished. "you are fifteen now. You will be soon old enough to join us." Bri nodded, she'd heard this before. She heard it so many times, but only now did she ponder what might happen if she didn't choose to join them. It would end in another grave being added to the family graveyard, most likely.

"Yes, Father." she said, biting her tongue.

He surveyed her for a few moments. "Someone came here tonight, who was it."

Bri hesitated. Why did he want to know this? She had left the letter… "It was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy." she added. "He came to deliver a letter. I told him you were out and left the letter on your desk." she indicated to the parchment that was still there.

"You are lying." Bri frowned at his words. She spoke, mistakenly.

"Pardon, Father? I do not understand you…"

"Hush!" he silenced her. Bri bit her lip. "What have I told you about lying to me before, Rose?" Bri cringed.

"Sorry, Father." she murmured.

"Now, you will tell me exactly what happened here tonight, do not miss anything out. Begin." he ordered her.

Frowning, keeping her eyes down and staring at her hands, she told her father everything, about the wine, the kiss…She frowned more when she had finished. She raised her eyes to meet Ciaran's angry ones. Ciaran Eveane was her father, infamous and impossible to capture. One of the most evil dark wizards of his time.

"Draco Malfoy…You are…_dating_ him again?" he spat the word 'dating' with such disgust; Bri seemed to feel physical pain.

"No. He wanted me to, but I didn't." Bri said quietly. She tucked a piece of hair back, behind her ear.

There were a few moments of silence. Ciaran stood up and paced round the desk. He had a whispered conversation with one of the men who had been in her room, the one that smelt of cigars.

"Did you read this letter?" he asked her a moment later. Bri looked at him.

"No. It wasn't addressed to me." she told him, shaking her head.

The man smiled slightly. "At least you have some respect for elders…" he muttered.

Allowed to leave the room a few hours later, she escaped as quickly as possible, confused. She ran down the corridor and back to her room, seeing Loki awaiting her arrival.

"Loki?" she whispered, untying the message from her leg. The reply was brief, written in an overly ornate handwriting, which was familiar and unnecessary.

It followed like so;

_I do not like to speak of such things without precautions. Who knows who you might show this letter too, dearest? _

_If you wish to know, meet me on New Years Eve, my mother and father are holding a party to which your family is invited. I will be in the garden._

_(Wear your black dress.)_

The letter was signed with an embellished 'D'. She glared with contempt at the last line and the fact he'd called her 'dearest'. Like hell she'd wear any dress. She tore the reply into pieces.

New Year was in six days time. Would she wait? Or would she demand to see him beforehand? She was so desperate to find out. Frowning, she made the decision to wait. He might be a little reluctant to tell her if she met him earlier.

Glaring she deposited the letter in the waste-paper-basket and slipped back into bed, thinking of the people she'd met that evening. One man, in particular, seemed overly interested in her. Ciaran had told her of his name when he introduced them. Roberto Diniz. She frowned and twisted round in her bed with a sigh. Why did so many people concern themselves with her? She was nothing special.

Note: So…read and review me, baby. XD Like I said, be kind.


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Bri, Ciaran and the Eveane history, oh, and Hunter. In other words, Draco and his family aren't mind, and neither is the whole world HP. Oh, and Roberto is Gracie's char.

**Note**: Please be kind…I suck at Canon's.

"At least it's not the dress." she muttered to herself as she stepped down from the horse–drawn carriage in which she'd arrived with her father. The mansion seemed just as impressive as usual, though when you entered you had a certain feeling of evil and sinister things.

Her attention moved towards the food table. Draco stood there, a flaxen-haired girl on his arm. He caught her looking and smiled, winking at her. Bri rolled her eyes, and turned around, forcing a smile for Draco's parents; Lucius and Narcissus.

Soon she was left standing with Narcissus, making limited small talk. Rapidly, the older woman got bored and left her. Her eyes scanned the room for Draco again. She frowned and took a flute of champagne from a waiter's tray as they walked past.

She downed it, and frowned. Champagne was never as nice as her favourite wine, she found. She took another, from a different waiter, then proceeded to the patio doors.

Bri found yet more drunken death eaters and then, oh…then, she spotted Hunter a metre or two away from her. He was standing and talking to his father and his father's friends, looking the perfect son. He made a better evil son than Draco, only he wasn't quite evil enough. In his tux, he could've passed for handsome; Bri made a face and turned away.

She started down the paths, past the bushes filled with dark fairy lights and statues, water features. She found herself a good way from the mansion soon. Bri sighed, wondering when the party would end.

"Hello, beautiful." There came a soft voice behind her. Bri jumped, dropping her glass. "Did I startle you, Rose?" he wondered, his voice sounding innocent. He repaired the broken shards with a flick of his wand. Bri placed the nearly formed flute it on a stone bench nearby.

"Yes, you did." she muttered. He only smiled as their eyes met. Silence pursued, for a few moments.

"Awkward silences were always my forte." Draco said with a smile, gesturing to the bench. Bri sat down stiffly; he sat next to her, curling his arm round her waist. She flinched. "You got my letter, I presume? I was quite surprised when your owl appeared, moments after I'd left."

He raised his long fingers, stroking her neck gently, running his fingertips down the chain to her pendant. She looked away as he touched it. "It suits you." he said, conversationally.

Bri watched the wind blow the leaves until small piles. It was cold out, snow still littered the ground. "Are you going to tell me what I came here for?" she asked, feeling his warmth creep into her.

"Maybe…for a price." he said with a plotting smile she knew all to well. She met his eyes.

"What." she demanded of him.

He moved closer to her. "Kiss me." he told her. Steaming with anger, eyes glittering, she leant forward, pressing her lips against his warm cheek.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Properly…" he muttered, holding onto her waist tightly.

"One kiss. Then you tell me?" he nodded, an eager sort of look in his eyes.

Filled with resentment, she moved towards him again, touching his lips with hers in a kiss that lasted longer than she'd expected, and went deeper than she'd thought. She was almost reluctant to let go… She could taste the champagne he'd drunk, smiling against his mouth as his arms went round her, pulling her closer, slender fingers stroking the back of her neck.

Bri pulled away, her lips feeling weird. Draco grinned, showing a hint of revenge, maybe, in his eyes.

"There. Now tell me." she muttered, turning away once more.

"When did you become so cold, Rose?"

Glowering at him, she insisted. "Tell me, Draco."

"One more kiss…?" Bri's expression told him the answer. "Fine, fine… About your _precious_ necklace…" he said with heavy sarcasm. "You left it at my house."

Bri made a noise of disbelief... "Try again." Knowing he was lying, she crossed one leg over the other, tugging her short-ish skirt down. She folded her arms across her chest, waiting.

"You look good, by the way, I don't think I told you…" he smirked, his hand wandering dangerously close to her thigh.

Bri bent her head close to his ear, tendrils of hair brushing against his cheek. "You touch me, you die." she whispered. "You don't remember? I'm fully trained in the unforgivable curses, _dearest_." she added spitefully. His hand moved away. "Thank-you." she moved back, throwing him a look of disgust.

"Let's try again, shall we? Tell me how you found my necklace." he hand went to it, enclosing trembling fingers around it. "Don't avoid me, Draco."

For a few moments, all that could be heard was the rustle of the wind in the conifer trees behind them, and the gentle orchestral music drifting out the mansion in before them. Bri watched the people moving in between the ordered gardens, drinking, laughing…Draco broke the silence.

"I was doing something for Father…Meeting some people. I met someone…I never saw what they fully looked like, and I never heard them speak. I think they were mute…Someone spoke for them. They gave me it, said it was yours…" he watched the ground, ashamed that he didn't know more. "That was it. I've had it for two months….I wanted to give it you for Christmas."

Bri looked at him. "Thank-you." she muttered. Draco's words had only left her more curious than before. She stood up, straightening her skirt and pulling up her shirt to cover more of her chest.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked, leaping to his feet, grabbing her bracelet adorned wrist. She stopped, raising her head, taking in his 6 foot frame. She shook her head.

"When will you learn?" she wondered, amusement trickling into her voice. "I'm going home, Draco." he frowned, feeling himself weaken as she said his name. She had such a way of saying it…Maybe it was just her beautiful voice. She started walking again. He followed.

"Rose… Bri," he visibly cringed as he called her 'Bri'. He stopped and pulled her round to face him. "Really, why do you want to be called that? Rose is such a beautiful name…Like you." he finished, stroking her hand with his thumb.

Bri kept quiet, completely silent, waiting for him to finish. "Are you done?"

"ROSE!" he yelled, startling birds in the trees nearby. Bri took a step backwards. Draco took a deep breath… "Rose…I love you. I want you back…Darling, what's changed?" he stroked her cheek.

"I've changed, Draco. You know it. I've grown up. Now leave me alone!" she said, tearing her hand from his grip and stalking away.

"I'm not gonna give up!" he shouted after her, she ignored it. "I'll get you back!!" he shouted at her back, before grabbing a wine glass and hurling it on the ground. He watched the wine slip round the sparkling remains, feeling like she'd broke him.

"Bloody hell…" he murmured, turning his back on the mansion.

**Note**: How did I do? You know the drill, hun.


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but Bri, Ciaran and the Eveane history, oh, and Hunter. In other words, Draco and his family aren't mind, and neither is the whole world HP. Oh, and Roberto is Gracie's char.

**Note**: Please be kind…I suck at Canon's.

She swallowed back coffee, looking out the window, at the falling snow. Yes, it was falling again, and thicker than before. If it wasn't for the snow-repellent charm she'd placed on the drive and pathway, they'd be snowed in. She sighed and wandered through to the living room.

Ciaran was home today, he'd insisted on roaring fires being lit in each room, including her own. It heated the house nicely, though Bri still wore a thick sweater which covered most of her neck, and warm cord trousers. She had bare feet like normal, and she could feel the floor warming her toes because of underground heating.

She moved from room to room with a mug of black coffee in her hands, fingers clasped around it. She passed her fathers study and stopped abruptly, hearing him call out from inside.

"ROSE?!" There was a yell, she cringed. She slowly entered.

"Yes Father?" she asked, keeping an innocent composure. Her necklace under her sweater seemed to grow warm as she looked at him.

"I need you to deliver a letter." Bri nodded.

"Should I make Loki do it or…Should I take it by hand?" she wondered because sometimes he didn't like to use his own hawk.

"Loki." he answered shortly. Bri nodded. "Who's it to, may I ask?" she wondered, curious. She watched him as he signed it in a hand similar to her own.

He raised his shadowed eyes and watched her for a moment, before lowering them once more. "A reply to a certain Lucius Malfoy…" he muttered, pushing it into an envelope. He sealed it and passed it to her. She glanced at it before moving to the door.

"Do not read it, daughter."

"I shan't." she mumbled, leaving. _Does no-one trust me? Or is this just because they are all paranoid death eaters? _Curious, she made her way upstairs. She found Loki eating a dead rat in one of the rooms of the attic.

"Eugh…Loki, you are disgusting." she muttered as the large black bird fluttered onto her shoulder. She picked up the bleeding rat carcass with her thumb and forefinger, before cracking a window and tossing it out.

She gave Loki the letter and spoke to her softly for a few moments, before letting her fly away. She smiled slightly, and made her way downstairs. She sat on the large sofa in the larger front room, watching the snow fall for a few moments. She lifted a book from the coffee table.

Bri read a paragraph; the book was a highly advanced book about transfiguration. She'd found it in the family library, and started reading it. The doorbell rang once more, shattering the silence.

Still, with book in hand, she made her way to the door and pulled it open. The bitter wind struck her like a slap to the face and she lowered the book.

Almost immediately, a glare appeared on her face. She started to slam the door shut again. They stopped it.

"Rose."

Bri shook her head, shutting the door halfway, standing so he couldn't see her. She suddenly realised something, smirked, and came out from behind the door. She put on a dazzling smile. "Would you like a drink? Tea…Coffee? Hot chocolate?" she wondered, casting a look down the corridor, the one that led to her fathers study.

Draco frowned, hesitant. What was she up to? Ever more nervous, he entered, shaking snow from his cloak. She smiled at him again. It was so amazing; he longed to kiss those lips again. He wanted to have the rights to touch that body again.

"Coffee. Please." he said quietly, watching her saunter across the hall way. He swallowed and followed, her hair tied up loosely swung as she walked.

A few moments later, she handed him a mug of coffee. He took a grateful sip, swallowing it down. Bri waited until he'd drunken it all then smiled, standing up. "Okay then…" she murmured, taking his hands and pulling him up. The mere thought of touching him made her skin crawl, but she was desperate to get him out of her life. Forever.

She gave him another beautiful and started out the room, tugging him with her. She walked slowly, flashing him a smile every so often. Suddenly he stopped, spinning her round, into him. "Stop it." he whispered, voice sounding rough and laced with lust. Bri raised an eyebrow, pressing her body against him, 'unintentionally'.

"I'm not doing anything." she told him, sounding delightfully innocent.

He grabbed her firmly, and kissed her deeply. Just then, Bri reached for her wand, pointing at the study door, which Draco had forgotten to notice. It looked like every other door in the hallway. It sprung open, and she had just enough time to slip her wand into her pocket before she heard a yell from the study.

"DRACO MALFOY!!" She heard Ciaran roar, his anger bubbling over. He dropped Bri quickly, and she quickly composed herself, feigning shock and disgust.

"Father!" she gasped, rushing to him. "He said he wanted to talk to you…When he kissed me!" she threw him a look of revenge that Ciaran couldn't see.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Bri was knocked for six. That was the first and most likely the only time that she would see any kind of fatherly love from him. She was shocked but recovered enough to nod. "Right…Good." He murmured before turning to Draco. He was looking like a rabbit in headlights, scared as hell.

"You DARE to touch my daughter?! You..." the door floor shut then, most likely by Ciaran's wand. All could be heard now was muffled conversation and a few shouts and screams on Draco's behalf. Bri smirked at the door, stifling a laugh. She sat down in the chair she'd been seated in a few nights ago, waiting for dear old Dad to be done.

Some, ten minutes later, Ciaran re-entered the room. He cast a forced smile her way. "I'm sorry father…I never expected him to…" he cut her of with a wave of his hand.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she nodded nervously. "Good. I'm sorry about that. He never was the most pleasant of people. Even as a child…" he mused and Bri was silent. "Tell me when Loki has returned, you may leave."

Bri stepped away and into the corridor. There were faint marks on the wall and the floor was slightly scuffed. She walked through to the entrance hall, seeing the door blowing back on its hinges. She went to shut it, seeing Draco limping away down the path.

Wanting to see the result of Ciaran's rage, she shoved her feet into shoes grabbed his cloak, then chased down the drive after him. "DRACO!" she shouted after him, angry at herself for feeling guilty. _He deserved this, remember? _She told herself as she grabbed his shoulder.

He turned to look at her with strong dislike. "You…you forgot your cloak." she said nervously holding it out to him.

"Fucking bitch." he narrowed his eyes at her, as Bri watched bloody trickle from his lip. He snatched the cloak from her; she saw his fingers fumble with the catches as he tried to put it on.

"I'm sorry." she said weakly, watching him.

"Like hell you are!" he stopped with the coat and turned away, leaving her standing lonely in the snow. She sighed.

"Happy New Year…Rose." she mumbled with sadness, and started the cold walk back to the manor, kicking snow as she went.

**Note**: So..Thats it. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A bloody huge Thanks to SnakeEyesHannah for being so darn cool throughout the time I wrote it, and for telling me I can't spell…Etc. Thanks, hun. 3


End file.
